<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey Lover by SolicitedCity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409619">Hey Lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolicitedCity/pseuds/SolicitedCity'>SolicitedCity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catra is a good girl, F/F, Fingerfucking, Girlfriends - Freeform, Intimacy, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolicitedCity/pseuds/SolicitedCity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora likes teasing her girlfriend, Catra likes getting teased.<br/>They both get what they want followed by some fluff. Lot's of praising Catra (she deserves it) and I cannot stress this enough, Porn with no Plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey Lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Please Adora." Catra whined out, unable to keep her hips still. Adora's fingertips were tracing gentle strokes on the waistband of her girlfriend's panties despite her pleading.<br/>
"Aw come on, this is so much fun." Adora replied with a playful smile. She tugged the clothing down and inch before gripping Catra's hips and pulling her in for a kiss. Catra was so overwhelmed it was almost dizzying. Far more dizzying than even she thought, because she found herself leaning back until she was nearly laying completely down on the bed. Her girlfriend broke away from the kiss, causing her to let out a disappointed whine.<br/>
The slight of Catra laying under her was enough to send a spark of arousal through her body. Catra's soft breathing had turned into panting, the only thing keeping her from completely submitting to Adora was the way she weakly propped herself up on her elbows. He bare chest caught Adora's attention as always. No need to ask if she was enjoying herself, the blissed out look on her face told everything. The blonde began to inch closer in an attempt to close the gap once again, but she stopped when Catra let out a sudden groan.</p><p>"Everything okay?" Adora's movements paused sharply. Catra stared up at girl hovering over her, blush began to bloom across her face when she realized the loud noise she undoubtedly let slip out. She was usually very vocal but that didn't spare her any embarrassment.</p><p>"Your..." Catra's eyes darted to the side. "Your leg." Adora looked puzzled for a moment before beginning to understand. In her rush to get closer to Catra, she had shoved one of her knees in between the brunettes separated legs. It was now pressing against Catra's panties and probably causing more friction against her arousal than Adora planned. But screw Adora's plans, her girlfriend was clearly turned on in this position and the opportunity to tease her was right there.</p><p>"Oh." Adora couldn't avoid smirking. "Does kitten want to hump my leg?" She watched with interest as her girlfriend's expression flip between embarrassed and turned on. Without waiting for another response, Adora grabbed Catra's hips and sure enough she began grinding against her. Catra couldn't help it. Even through her underwear, it felt so good. Oh. That's right, the Catra would need those to come off if she wanted to feel more.</p><p>"Wait!" She squirmed against Adora, who was always so very attentive to Catra's needs. "I need these off. And yours too." Catra requested, referring to  her panties along with Adora who still had both her bra and shorts on. She felt like another minute without getting to look at every inch of Adora's skin would be cruel.</p><p>"Of course, whatever my good girl wants." Adora said while unhooking her bra, tossing it to the side. Catra longed to touch her girlfriends breasts. And she would've, if it wasn't for the growing ache in between her legs needing attention first. She was so caught up in the thought of what Adora would do to her that she almost didn't notice Adora shimmying out of her shorts to reveal nothing underneath. Almost. Catra gulped. Adora's just had to show off. She really was gorgeous. Her defined muscles gave a hint to how strong she really was. Blonde hair made her look absolutely ethereal, even when it was messy from being out of it's usual ponytail. Just thinking about how beautiful Adora is and how shes all hers was enough to make Catra lose herself again.</p><p>"And now for these" Adora gently repositioned Catra's legs and slid her panties off in one fluid motion. Her girlfriend gasped in surprise at the sensation.<br/>
"Oh kitten." Adora sighed at the sight of her girlfriend's pussy fully on display, just for her. "You're dripping." Catra tensed at these words, she would've closed her legs if it wasn't for the other girl's hands holding her firmly in place. Somhow pet names got to her much more than she wanted to let on.</p><p>"And whose fault is that?" Catra retorted quickly. She needed to feel moderately in control even if her goal was to have Adora do whatever she wanted. The thought of Adora touching, licking, squeezing her sent another visible wave of pleasure through the brunette's core. She reminded herself to stay focused. Just because Adora was on top didn't mean she had to be completely compliant. </p><p>"Hm?" Adora tilted her head slightly. "So you think it's my fault." Her fingers started rubbing circles around Catra's clit, earning a string of moans and twitches. Catra's eyes were glossing over but she did her best to focus on Adora's words. It was almost worth losing all dignity to give in right now. Almost.</p><p>"Yeah. You and your voice and that dumb look on your face." Catra replied. She knew her girlfriend was used to stubbornness, and during sex it usually led to a lot of what Catra really wanted. She felt a tinge of regret for being mean in the first place.</p><p>"All my fault." Adora was ready to take her time with Catra, sass or not. "Did I make you wet, kitten?" Adora asked before slowly sliding one finger into Catra's entrance. She gasped, melting into Adora's touch even more. Catra became acutely aware of her position, being so vulnerable and yet she wouldnt change anything about it.<br/>
"And now you want me to fuck you with my fingers until you can't take anymore. Typical." Adora gave her a grin, knowing theres no way she would try to argue with that. It was true, even Catra didnt have a comeback for that one. Especially when Adora was working her up while saying it. And working her up she was, fingers pressed against all of Catra's sweet spots but not quite enough to tip her over the edge yet.<br/>
Catra wanted to beg for more. Deeper. Faster. She wanted to confess how good she was feeling. How perfect Adora looks. So unfazed, while catra squirms beneath her and lets out the neediest noises. She tried to say it, knowing she would be interrupted by pleasure.</p><p>"Mmm, Adora-" Catra felt another finger slide in. Pumping in a delicious rhythm and curling against her walls. "You make me feel so good. I can't help it. I want you so much." She found it incredibly difficult to keep talking. She wanted to give into Adora completely. Pride kept her from coming apart completely. At least she thought it did, until Adora started to pick up the pace a bit.<br/>
"It's alright, I know." Adora interrupted Catra's rambles, knowing she would probably be too fucked out to speak soon. "Let me make you feel good. I know you can do that for me." Adora's other hand went to Catra's left breast where she teasingly pinched and stroked her nipple. Catra made a noise that sounded like uh huh, but she was cut off by her breath hitching and the involuntary instinct to arch into Adora's hands.<br/>
"Good girl. My good girl. You look so beautiful spread out for me." Adora showered her girlfriend in encouragement and praise. She didn't have to be told, the feeling of Catra clenching down on the two fingers inside her was confirmation enough. In fact, Adora was confident she could bring her to the edge if this continued.<br/>
"I can tell you're getting close." Adora sped up her motions, adding extra attention to Catra's now overly sensitive clit. Her body was giving all the signs that she was about to reach an intense orgasm. Legs shaking, barely able to speak, pressing so desperately into Adora whenever she got the chance. Catra responded with another breathy moan. She was so close. The tension began to build, ready to overflow like a pot of boiling water.<br/>
"Adora I'm going to..." Catra meant to sound seductive, but it came out a little frantic. Adora still thought it was extremely hot. Catra was about to be writhing and dripping all over Adora's fingers. The thought made Adora so eager that she gave it to Catra all at once. Her fingers curled and she planted heated kisses against Catra's body for good measure.</p><p>Catra cried out. Pleasure ripped through her as she found herself clenching down on Adora's fingers just as she hoped. Adora slowed her motions down to help her girlfriend ride out her orgasm. Catra's legs shook when Adora pulled her fingers out with a satisfying sound. She opened her eyes, still hazy, enough to see Adora lick her fingers clean. Damn, what a sight. Gentle strokes and kisses peppered Catra's worn out body. Her loud panting slowly subsided. </p><p>"Did you enjoy yourself?" Adora beamed down at her, clearly proud of her handiwork. Catra still felt sensitive and tingly. Warmth radiated from her body in the same way it often did, but this time she knew it was mixed with Adora's body heat too.<br/>
"Yeah." Catra managed to quietly respond. She curled into a more comfortable position, softening some of her tensed up muscles.<br/>
"Good." Adora flopped down beside her. Catra found herself wrapped in Adora's strong arms, deeply inhaling her comforting scent. She felt so safe and comfortable. Also very tired. She snuggled into Adora, eyes closed and face still flushed. Adora figured they could get cleaned up in the morning, besides that gave her an excuse to shower together. She didn't want to make Catra get up, doubting she would if she could anyway. It felt nice to watch her's subtle breathing. It used to be a far off dream to think Catra would feel so at home with her, and to think she would be with her so intimately. Adora's heart was overfilled with joy. She thought about waking up to Catra's (maybe cranky) face in the morning and this thought stayed with her when she fell asleep too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>